battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Basketball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Basketball and the other characters. Basketball is very loyal and supportive of her best friends and appears to care about the well being of her teammates, as long as they aren't disrespecting her friends. 8-Ball 8-Ball and Basketball are close friends. She is shown to really look up to 8-Ball as she frequently defends him and even made him the team leader in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". She also didn't want 8-Ball to be eliminated in "Questions Answered". Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.04.36_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.07.58_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_2.08.33_PM.png|"Oh dear, I really hope you don't leave us team leader." Blocky In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Basketball tried to cushion Blocky's fall, but it didn't work as she's too bouncy. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Blocky and Basketball talked about Golf Ball disrespecting Grassy and decided she could no longer be the team leader. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Basketball asks Blocky if he hears something, and he responds that it sounds like someone who disrespects people, referring to Golf Ball. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Basketball is thrown into their team's basket by Blocky. Status: Friends Donut In "Questions Answered", she demands Donut to get both her team and back to earth and is disappointed to hear that the camera can only move things one way, she may also be enemies with him for killing 8-Ball. Status: Possibly enemies Firey In "A Leg Up in the Race", Firey burns Basketball. Status: Likely enemies Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yelled at Four, demanding for Golf Ball and Tennis Ball to be revived. In "Four Goes Too Far", Basketball was worried about Four becoming so destructive, so her team decided to multiply 4 x 0, and ended up trapping Four inside Donut. Golf Ball In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Basketball can be seen yelling at Four to revive Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. Later when she's freed from a jawbreaker, she tells her that 8-Ball is the new leader. Basketball became cross with Golf Ball when she finds out that she's been disrespecting Grassy. She would start to rub 8-Ball's leadership in Golf Ball's face in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode". When 8-Ball steps down as team leader in "Four Goes Too Far", Basketball stopped being rude to Golf Ball and even cooperated with her in order to stop their team and from losing in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Basketball tries to ask Golf Ball what they are supposed to be doing for the challenge but Golf Ball won't tell her. Later, Basketball appears hurt that Golf Ball doesn't trust her. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Basketball tries to give Four one of X's emeralds, Golf Ball snatches it and passes it off to Four, which upsets Basketball. When Golf Ball repeatedly blocks off all of iance's exits to the ground, Basketball figures this is her idea of having fun. Status: Enemies (on Golf Ball's side) Grassy Just like 8-Ball, Grassy is one of Basketball's close friends. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Basketball states that Loser is a great guy, Grassy agrees with her. Later on in the episode, Grassy tells Basketball that no one picked him to be on a team so she picks him to join her team. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Grassy was having a difficult time saying the word "respected", Basketball helped him say it. When she finds out that Golf Ball was disrespecting Grassy, she becomes cross with her and elects 8-Ball to replace Golf Ball as the team leader. In "Questions Answered", when Basketball tells Donut to bring her team and Bleh back done to Earth, Grassy agrees with her by saying "Yeah!" In "Enter the Exit", when Robot Flower tells her team that Remote sent their team a bomb, Grassy is sitting on Basketball's head. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Basketball wakes up from her nap when she hears Grassy shout and asks if he needs anything. Later shes tells Grassy that it's not fair that Golf Ball doesn't trust her all of a sudden. Status: Friends Ice Cube In "The Glistening", Basketball votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This is only because everybody else was doing so. Status: Possible bad terms Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Basketball is seen cheering for Loser's presence. Later in the episode, Basketball says "Loser's such a great guy!" It's unknown how she feels about Loser lying. Status: Friends Nickel In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Basketball talks disguised as Rocky, but since Rocky doesn't talk, Nickel correctly accuses her of being the fake. Status: Neutral Remote In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Basketball helps her team mind control Remote into saving their team and from losing. In "Enter the Exit", Robot Flower reveals to the team that Remote sent them a bomb. Status: Enemies Robot Flower Basketball and Robot Flower both agree that 8-Ball is a better leader in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Basketball inspects Robot Flower and finds out that she can send data to the ship and therefore can save both them and from elimination. In "The Four is Lava", Basketball decides to help Robot Flower, who was glitching. Status: Friends Teardrop Teardrop lies on her head, bored, on the moon in "Four Goes Too Far". Status: Minor friends Tennis Ball In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yells at Four to bring Tennis Ball back. When Four does this, she continues to yell, likely cause Golf Ball is still dead. Basketball and Tennis Ball both start to follow everything 8-Ball tells them to after Golf Ball disrespects Grassy. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Basketball asks Tennis Ball if he's done shifting his eyes at Golf Ball. They both use Robot Flower's body to control Remote in order to prevent their team and from losing. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Golf Ball refuses to tell Basketball what they are supposed to do for the challenge, she asks Tennis Ball to ask Golf Ball what's their plan, he asks Golf Ball and receives an instant answer to dig. Tennis Ball tells this to Basketball and she thanks him. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Golf Ball repeatedly blocks off all of iance's exits to the ground, Basketball figures this is her idea of fun; in an annoyed voice, Tennis Ball replies "yep" in agreement. Status: Friends TV Basketball and TV both waste time in the challenge in "Today's Very Special Episode". In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", after their teams lost, she asks TV if knew anything about Robot Flower disabling the signal. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Basketball is talking to Grassy about how unfair it is that Golf Ball doesn't trust her, TV points that she was the impostor last episode. Basketball responds saying that that is not her fault. X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X announces that the next contest is basketball, Basketball responds with "Yeah X?", thinking X was referring to her. Status: Somewhat friendly Teams Bleh In "Four Goes Too Far", Basketball and the rest of her team standoff against Bleh on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle on either of their teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she and her team work with them to keep both of the teams safe. Category:Relationships